


Imagine Your OTP, JohnKat edition

by oceanHeart



Series: Imagine Your OTP [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, imagine your OTP prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanHeart/pseuds/oceanHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP prompts, all about JohnKat.<br/>Fluff and angst ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Your OTP, JohnKat edition

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your otp counting down together waiting for the New Year. And when the countdown has ended person B takes person A’s face and kisses them under the fireworks.

“What is the point of all this?” Karkat asked, leaning over the balcony.  
“Which part?”  
“All of it.”  
John smiled and laughed. “Well, the fireworks are for celebrating. Its a new year! New start! All that kinda stuff.”  
“And why did you drag me out here?”  
“So you can see the fireworks better!” _Plus,_ John thought to himself, _maybe I could get a New Years kiss._  
“I’m not even from this planet. Why should I celebrate the fact that your shitty planet has continued its idiotic existence for one more year? What the fuck even is a year anyways?”  
“Karkat-”  
“Oh, yeah, its about half a sweep. Thats stupid! Who decided when the New Year should be? What asshole said, ‘The start of a New Year should occur just after the colourful shit-fest of christmas, when its fucking negative degrees out!’ And then who decided New Years should be an outdoor thing!”  
“We can go inside if you want.”  
“...I kinda do wanna see the fireworks.”  
“This isnt about fireworks, is it?” John asked.  
Karkat sighed. “No.”  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“Not really.”  
John slid closer to Karkat, until their shoulders were touching.  
“...Its not fair. Your planet still exists. Why doesnt mine? What did we do to fuck up our session so majorly?”  
Reaching his arm to give the shorter boy a side hug, John said, “I dont think you guys did anything wrong.”  
The troll looked at John. “How much longer till we can go inside?”  
“Let me look at my phone.”  
The time was 11:57. They were silent, John watching his phone, until he shouted excitedly, “One minute!”  
Silently John started his countdown. Out loud, he said, “Karkat?”  
The troll nodded.  
“Theres a kinda tradition on New Years.”  
50.  
“Which is...?”  
“New Years kiss.” John said quickly.  
Karkat didnt respond.  
“Karkat?”  
20.  
Karkat grinned.  
John started counting out loud.  
“Ten. Nine. Eight.”  
Karkat we leaning towards him.  
“Seven. Six. Five.”  
His face was an inch away.  
“Four. Three.”  
He could feel the heat of Karkat’s breath.  
“Two. One. Zer-”  
He stopped counting. Karkats face was in the way.  
Above them, fireworks exploded.  
They broke away after a moment.  
Karkat finished for him. “Zero.”  
They kissed again.


End file.
